67 Loveshots
by floopyrocks
Summary: I'm taking a try at drabbles! So you can request couples. 3rd and 4th Couple is up! We now have MollyXBo and FloopyXBo! Its the Bo show! :D :3 Please review! I'm terrible at summaries.
1. KurtXLillian: Attempts at the Heart

**Me: So I'm doing drabbles! ****Why? Cause:**

**a. I feel like it.**

**b. I need more practice with drabbles**

**c. pineapples. :3**

**But you're probably thinking: "Why 67 Floopy?" **

**Well... I think 67 is a cool number. :3 That's that. If you don't like it, then deal. **

**I am accepting requests so you can request whatever couple you want (even SelenaXLuke... [i'll be barfing while I write it {literally}]) and I'll write it and post it ASAP! :3 SO REQUEST AWAY!**

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Drabble 1 - KurtXLillian - Attempts At the Heart<span>

Lillian's POV

I skipped over to Bluebell's message board, hot air of the first day of summer danced around me. My eyes moved across the message board and I picked off a couple of requests. One of them was from Eileen saying that she would expand my farm if I brought her the money and the materials.

I wanted Eileen to expand my farm in the Spring but she put up a request offering to clear part of the tunnel, and Eileen only does one thing a season.

I turned to my left and was about to bound up the steps to Eileen's house when I noticed someone piling up some wood in front of the house.

He wore a lot of camoflouge, even a camoflouge headband, and had he had tall spikey brown hair. I walked over to him.

"Hi! I'm Lillian. Are you new?" I asked.

The guy paused from his work and he looked at me. "Yeah I'm Kurt. I just became Eileen's apprentice," he replied.

I smiled gingerly at him. "Well I hope you like Bluebell!"

He nodded at me without smiling and went back to work.

* * *

><p>"You stupid fish," I mumbled. "Where did you go?" My eyes searched the shallow water and a few feet away a shadow stuck out. I lunged at the shadow, hands outstreched only to turn up empty. I slowly peeled myself off the bottom of the shallow river, my chest and legs dripping with excess water.<p>

"Are you _trying _to get sick?" a gruff voice behind me grumbled. I whipped around, water flying with me, to see Kurt holding an axe in one hand and some pieces of lumber in another.

"No, I'm trying to catch some fish for me to put in the shipping bin," I replied. Sighing I walked over to the tree where I had set my rucksack down. I picked my rucksack up and slung it over my shoulder.

"Ya know, _fishing _for fish is much easier then trying to catch them," Kurt implied.

"How should I know? I don't own a fishing rod."

Kurt stared at me for a second while I wringed the water out of my hair.

"Do you want to go fishing with me sometime? I... I-I could teach you how to fish," Kurt offered. I looked at Kurt, watching his expression (which was blank).

I smiled at him. "That sounds great!"

* * *

><p>I stood at the edge of the dock, fishing pole gripped tightly in my hands.<p>

"Alright now you just toss the line in," Kurt told me.

"The... line?"

Kurt sighed heavily. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me. "Just toss it in."

"Ok." I tossed the fishing pole in the water.

"What? NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He grumbled a couple swear words. "Nevermind, I'll go get it." He dove into the pond and came up a minute later with the fishing pole. He handed it over to me, hesitating before doing so.

"Now, toss the fishing line, the thing the bait and the hook is attached to, into the water," Kurt instructed. I did so and he breathed a sigh of relief.

The line jerked.

"A fish!" I cried a smile quickly spreading across my face.

Kurt put his arms over mine, and he gripped the fishing pole too. I blushed and I could see him blush too. We pulled the fish out together. But I was still wondering... what was that moment that we just shared?

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. PLEASE REVIEW AND REQUEST!<strong>

**-Floopy,**


	2. WillXLily: Down Through the Hole

**This is the first request! Violetfireflies requested WillXLily.**

**Now after you read this you're going to go look at the reviews and see if Violetfireflies actually reviewed/requested this but you will find NO reviews from Violet. That's because I asked Violetfireflies if I should do this in the first place and when she said yes, I asked her to request a couple so she requested WillXLily.**

**AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! Here you go Violet. Enjoy!**

**Luke: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon. **

**Me: Btw I'm so sorry its short. I'm taking a break from studying for my midterms and I just wanted to update this.**

* * *

><p><span>WillXLily - Down Through the Hole<span>

Lily's POV

The wind whipped through my long black hair and it lashed at my skin as I watched as Volcano Island neared. It was a typical day for me: wake up, go mining, then go home.

The boat docked at the island and I hopped out. It was a cold windy winter day, but as I neared the glowing red lava oozing from the side of the volcano I instantly warmed up. I walked into the mine and darkness caved in around me. The only thing allowing me to see was the faint glow of the small pool of lava in one corner of the room.

I took one step forward and the ground gave out under me.

I fell about 10 floors and when I landed I barely had enough energy to stand, I was stuck. "Just my luck," I murmured.

I started screaming for help. "HEEELPP! HEEELP!"

I was just about to give up when I heard a faint response.

"Lily? Is that you?"

"Yeah! Who are you?"

"Its Will! Do you need some help?"

"Yeah!" I shouted back. "Alright where are you?"

"I fell down a pitfall! Be careful where you're stepping and-"

I was interrupted by a scream of terror that started getting louder and louder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhh!"

And then Will landed next to me.

* * *

><p>"It's ok my lady. We will get out of here eventually," Will tried to reassure me.<p>

"What makes you think that?" I snapped.

"I've got to have faith in something," Will replied, unfazed.

There was silence between us until Will broke it. "Why don't we do something to pass the time?"

"Like what? I'm too tired to do anything."

"Like this," Will replied. Will turned to me and smashed his lips against mine. My cheeks flushed in protest.

_What's happening? _

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry its so short! :3 I really just wanted to up date it. <strong>

**So... i hope you liked it Violet! **

**So next up is sakuralove123's request: MollyXBo and FloopyX(a surprise! I ain't tellin you to I post it! :3)**

**Luke: BYE TILL THEN!**

**Me: SEE YA!**

**Kurt:... yeeaah... what they said.**

**-Floopy, Kurt, and Luke**


	3. MollyXBo: Birthday Gone Wrong

**Ugh. I've got a project for my Personal Communication class where we've got to list 20 things that boys should do or shouldn't do on a date… I'M ASKING FOR SOME HELP HERE! ANY IDEAS? JUST PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Kurt: Seriously Floopy?.. You're THAT desperate?**

**Me: YES I'M THAT DESPERATE! **

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Me: NOT YET LUKE! I WASN'T DONE!**

**Luke: jeez! SORREH!**

**Me: ANYWAYS… as I was saying… this request was from sakuralove123. She requested MollyXBo and FloopyX? So I'm doing them in two chapters! UP FIRST is MollyXBo! :3 ALRIGHT LUKE DISCLAIMER TIME! :D**

**Luke: What?... Oh so you want me now?**

**Me: Luke what's with you? You don't usually cock an attitude.**

**Kurt: He's mad cause his magazine "Bananas Weekly" didn't come in the mail today.**

**Me: Oh! Sorry Luke! I have it right here. *hands magazine to Luke***

**Luke: YIPPEEE! :D *starts reading it***

**Me: Ok NOW DO DISCLAIMER, LUKE!**

**Luke: *is flipping through pages of the magazine* Who?**

**Me: Luke?**

**Kurt: OH FORGET THIS! I'LL DO IT! Floopyrocks does not Harvest Moon.**

**Me: Btw this is set when they're in high school. Okay enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p><span>MollyXBo – Birthday Gone Wrong<span>

Molly's POV

It's a big no no. If there was a dating rule book for boys this would probably be the first rule in it, printed in large letters: DON'T CHEAT ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Then why can't I convince myself that what I'm seeing is only a dream?

I mean seriously! He's just standing there! MAKING OUT WITH HER RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!

Atleast there's no one around… wait… there's a teacher!

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Just returning from the copier room, Mr. Simon strode down the grey hallway. Everything was a gloomy grey color: the floor tile, the ceiling, the lockers, even the rooms were covered in grey from top to bottom. He turned the corner and at the very end of the seemingly endless hallway he saw an unusual sight.

Mr. Simon marched over to the couple making out and pulled them away from each other. "No public affection shown within school!" he snarled. He then noticed the faces of the surprised kids.

One was Bo Thorn, a freshman, and the other was Luna Taylor, a junior. Bo was a straight A student and he was also one of Mr. Simon's students. He had had Luna in his History class when she was a freshman and she had gotten an A.

Mr. Simon squinted his eyes. "I expect better from the two of you. Now runalong before I change my decision to not report you." The two students quickly fled down the empty hallway.

* * *

><p><span>Bo's POV<span>

I was putting away some books in my locker when Molly approached me. I turned my head and smiled at her. "Hey Molly! What's up?" I asked happily. Then I noticed the look on her face. She looked like she was going to break down crying. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm NOT ok! Earlier this morning I saw you making out with Luna!" she shouted back.

I froze. She had to be lying... when I was kissing Luna there was no one around... except for Mr. Simon... I crossed my arms at Molly. "Show me some proof."

Molly whipped out her cell phone and showed me a picture of me and Luna in midkiss.

I surrendered. "Alright alright! You caught me! But I was only doing it for a good cause!"

"A good cause? What there's a cause for going out and kissing the less fortunate?" Molly snapped.

"No. I uh..." I really didn't want to spoil the surprise but I had to. I pulled a wrapped present out of my locker and handed it to Molly. "Here... uh.. Happy early birthday." She tore it open to find that long-sleeved blue t-shirt that she had been staring at for a couple of days in her favorite store to shop.

"I didn't have enough money to buy it so I struck a deal with Luna. You know how she's always had a crush on me. She said that if I kissed her then she would let me have it for free. So I considered it over the weekend and then decided to go with it. I really didn't think you would find out," I sheepishly said.

"I would've found out one way or another," Molly spat. She threw the shirt at my face. "We're through!"

She stomped off leaving me standing there with the t-shirt in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry sakura things don't always turn out happy! :3 Plus I'm using this for my project! :D YES! 120! ONLY 19 MORE TO GO!**

**Luke: That's a loooong way to go, Floopy.**

**Me: Oh. So you're talking to me now?**

**Luke: Yes.**

**Kurt: Before you start arguing lets end this chapter.**

**-Floopy, Kurt, and Luke**


	4. FloopyXBo: Jealousy

**Lets just go straight to it!**

**Couple: FloopyXBo**

**Requester: sakuralove123**

**Dislclaimer:**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own harvest Moon.**

**Sidenote: This is set in like High School again.**

* * *

><p><span>FloopyXBo - Jealousy<span>

Third Person POV

"You ready to go as my date to the dance Taylor?"

"But I'm only 12!" Taylor protested.

"Oh shut up. You're one of my best friends and you're helping me make my Ex-boyfriend jealous," Floopy snapped as they walked towards the doors of school. Winter's cold air danced around the couples, chilling them almost literally to the bone. Floopy wore a short black dress with pink streaks acros the chest and a pink rose on the hip. She had taken her favorite bandana off for this occasion, a rare thing for Floopy to do in the first place, and her short dark blue hair which was usually wild and sticking up all over the place had been tamed.

"Why did you drag me into this?" Taylor asked as he held the door open.

"Because no one else asked me and I needed someone to help me with my plan," Floopy replied. She looked around the room and suddenly spotted the last person she wanted to see.

* * *

><p><span>Bo's POV<span>

We stared straight at each other. We had only broken up a couple days before and luckily Luna hadn't been asked to the dance yet so I quickly asked her. Little did she know that she was part of my plan to make Floopy jealous. Luna found what I was staring at and she grabbed my hand.

"Ooh! Look its Floopy and her date! Let's go talk to them!" Luna squealed. And she proceeded to drag me over to the two.

I smiled sheepishly at Floopy. "Hey Floopy. And... Taylor," I greeted.

Floopy didn't respond but Taylor waved. He wasn't dressed up at all. He wore a regular t-shirt, some shorts and those stupid goggles he always wore on his head but never actually used.

And then I realized the real reason why she had brought Taylor here. So I took him aside to talk to him.

"You do know that she's only using you to make me jealous... right?" I whispered.

Taylor scoffed. "Yeah I know. And I unfortunately agreed to help her. Says the person who's trying to do the same thing."

I awkwardly looked off to the side. "What can I say? I really like Floopy."

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

"He's what?" Luna repeated.

"He's using you to make me jealous."

"You're lying! You have to be!"

Floopy shook her head.

And as timely as he was Bo came back right then.

"Hey Luna ready to go dance?" Bo asked

And Luna responded by slapping Bo on the cheek and angrily stomping away.

Bo glared at Floopy. "How did you find out?"

Floopy rolled her eyes in return. "It was so obvious."

"Do you forgive me?" Bo asked.

"Sure. Come on lets go dance!" They were about to walk away when Taylor spoke, reminding them of his presence.

"Well what about me?" he protested.

"Chloe's grandfather Ramsey is one of the chaperones," Floopy told him.

"So?"

"And he brought Chloe with him."

"See ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for today! :3 hope you liked it sakura! :3<strong>

**-Floopy,Luke, and Kurt**


	5. AshXLillian: Competition

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been super busy. I'm in the school musical and soccer tryouts are coming up... *sighs* life is hectic. Well now I've got five whole days of midwinter break to update stuff!**

**Couple: LillianXAsh**

**Requester: Pwnapple**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Me: Oh and also Lillian lives in Konohana for this oneshot.**

* * *

><p><span>LillianXAsh - Competition<span>

Lillian's POV

I sat there on the edge of his white fence laughing my head off.

"Lillian you ever going to stop?" Ash asked me.

I paused from laughing outbreak to answer him. "Sorry I just think its funny that you think that you can beat Konohana in a desert cooking festival!"

"Bluebell beat Konohana last time!" Ash protested.

"Well I wasn't here last time," I retorted.

"Alright lets make a bet."

"A bet? What kind of bet?" I asked, curious.

"If Bluebell wins the desert cooking festival then you have to take care of our animals for one whole season!"

"And if Konohana wins?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want me to do if Konohana wins?"

I didn't even think for a second. The words came tumbling out of my mouth. "If Konohana wins then you have to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for me for a whole season," I told him.

"Deal!"

And we shook hands.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Pierre paced in front of us, trying to decide the winner.

He finally stopped infront of...

Bluebell.

"Bluebell!" he triumphantly cried.

Everyone on the Bluebell side erupted into a roar of cheers.

* * *

><p>"Get back here Mr. Cow!" I shouted as one of the cows ran away from me again.<p>

Behind me someone chuckled and said. "That's not going to help." I turned around to see Ash.

"Oh yeah? Well you're not helping either," I retorted.

Ash leaned in and kissed my cheek, my cheeks flared in protest.

"Did that help?" he asked nonchalantly.

"A little," I replied, still blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short! I hope you liked it!<strong>

**-Floopy, Kurt, and Luke**


	6. WolfyXWizard: Strawberry Swirls

**Ok so the next loveshot was supposed to be VaughnXChelsea but this one is for Wolfy (aka. FlamingIceWolfGirl) who requested WolfyXWizard and it applies to the story that we're writing together on Fanfiction called "Lov? Since When?" Its really awesome and funny! You should check it out.**

**Couple: WolfyXWizard (OCXWiz)**

**Requester: FlamingIceWolfGirl**

**Disclaimer:**

**Luke: Poprocks or otherwise known as floopyrocks, does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Kurt: Nor does she own Wolfy. Wolfy is Wolfy's OC! GOT IT?**

**Me: yeah I'm letting him be mean today. Deal.**

* * *

><p><span>WolfyXWizard - Strawberry Swirls<span>

Third Person POV

Wizard let the purple mushroom fall from his fingertips and tumble into the black maw of the large black cauldron. The bright green concoction bubbling in the maw, like someone gargling mouthwash, hissed in annoyance, its colors swirling into a dark purple mass.

Outside the rain drummed on the roof endlessly, creating a white noise. Wizard start to feel his different colored eyes droop sleepily, but he shook his head, snapping himself awake. He grabbed a small cup half full with what was left of five strawberries that he had blended earlier that day. He slowly tipped the cup, slowly pouring the bright red liquid into the cauldron. _If I pour too little the potion will fail and I'll have to start all over again but if I poor too much... who knows what'll happen. Just gotta wait for the right moment... _

Caught up in his thoughts he jumped when the door suddenly burst open, causing him to pour the whole cup of liquid in. Wolfy stumbled in through the door dripping wet and pulling a wet Wisp by the wrist behind her, with the tiny orange and purple blobs of the annoying Finn and the sniffling Edge trailing closely behind. They were all drenched. Outside thunder rumbled and Wisp flinched.

Wizard turned to face them, his usual monotone expression masking his face.

"Wizard! Something's wrong with Wisp!" Wolfy told him, her emotional eyes clouded gray with worry.

"And everything went boom," Wisp mumbled. Behind Wizard his cauldron exploded, splattering reddish pink liquid everywhere; on the walls, the ceiling, but mostly on the back of Wizard's cloak.

Wisp's eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that... but that was so cool!"

"What was that?" Wolfy asked, her interests peaked.

"I was making... a potion... before you came... and it went... wrong," Wizard replied as he shrugged off his cloak, revealing a black turtleneck with white pants.

"Oh sorry. We didn't mean to," Wolfy said.

Silence quickly crept into the air before anyone could stop it, that is until Wisp broke it.

"Why are we here again?" she mumbled.

"Oh! See Wisp's been actin' wierd. She says she sees colors all the time!" Wolfy told him.

"Yeah and you're gonna see some too when I slap you," Wisp mumbled. Her stomach growled in protest along with her and she rubbed her empty belly.

"Shouldn't you... be telling... a doctor this?" Wizard pondered.

"Well you're smart! You can figure it out!" Wolfy replied.

"She just wanted an excuse to see you." Wisp got whacked on the arm for that.

"Fine... come here Wisp." Wisp walked over to Wizard. "When do you see colors?"

"With sounds," Wisp replied.

Wizard picked up a book nearby and dropped it on the floor. "What... did you see?"

"Red lines." The book was red.

"Do they... linger?"

"They stay there for a second but then they disappear."

"Wolfy...open and close.. the door," Wizard told her. She did so and Wizard looked at Wisp expectantly.

"I couldn't see it," Wisp said. She wasn't facing the door.

"Then turn around," Wizard said. Wisp did so and Wolfy repeated the process.

"Orange spirals," Wisp replied. The door wasn't orange.

"A different... shape?" Wizard wondered.

"Different shapes for different objects," Wisp replied. "Can I go now? I'm hungry!"

"No... this is getting... interesting," Wizard protested.

"Wizard do you wear cologne?" Wisp suddenly asked.

Wizard's monotone look flashed off his face for a millesecond, replaced by a confused one. "No."

"Then why do you smell like rain?" Wisp wondered. She then turned to Wolfy. "You smell like blackberries. Luke smells like cookies, Floopy smells like pineapples, Dale smells like Chicken noodle soup, and Bo smells like snowdrop flowers. Hey guys can I go now? I could eat a whole buffet!"

"Does everybody... have a scent...?" Wizard asked.

Wisp nodded. "Of course! Isn't it the same for everyone? Hey Wiz what do I smell like?"

"Its not the same for everyone, Wisp," Wolfy tried to tell her.

"I wonder if I smell like cotton candy! But then that wouldn't be right cause Luna smells like cotton candy," Wisp wondered to herself.

"Wisp! Focus!" Wolfy said as she grabbed Wisp by the shoulders and shook her.

"Right sorry." She looked at the two faces staring at her. "Can I go now? I'm hungry!"

She looked at the open door, outside the rain fell endlessly in a light gray stormy mass. You couldn't see anything behind Wizard's door. "I'll be at the bar Wolfy!"

She sprinted into the gray mass before they could reply, disappearing almost instantly.

Wolfy shook her head as she stared out at gray. "Even after knowing her for so long that girl still surprises me."

Wizard looked at her, confused. "You didn't know?"

Wolfy looked over her shoulder at Wizard. "Oh I knew," she said. She turned her head back to the door. "But Wisp was right. I guess I needed an excuse to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! finished finally! :3<strong>

**so next up is VaughnXChelsea! **

**Look forward to it.**

**-Floopy, Kurt, and Luke**


End file.
